


Tend to Me Lover

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Adorable as fuck Dean, Ambreigns all-round cuteness we all need in our lives to survive, Amused Roman, Boys In Love and Lust, Brat Dean, Cuddles, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Neediness, That's the rule in the Roman/Dean household, When Dean wants attention Roman WILL give him attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:17:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Roman is too busy for Dean's liking and Dean is sick of being bored out of his mind. Time to make some demands.





	Tend to Me Lover

Dean fumbled with the remote, letting out a loud huff of boredom as he struggled to find anything on the TV that could hold his interest for more than just few minutes. His eyes moved across the room, gaze stopping on Roman who was sitting on the small study table doing God knows what on his laptop. He waited a few seconds before deciding he had given Roman enough time of his own.

Dean stood up and walked towards Roman, turning his chair around and making Roman’s attention go from the little computer to his face. Roman looked up at him with raised eyebrows, just watching Dean. Dean waited a few seconds before he planted himself down on Roman’s lap. Roman couldn’t resist the smile that cracked on his face, his hands moving to rest on Dean’s hips.

“Hey.” 

“Hey.”

“Want something?”

“You. Just you.”

Roman chuckled at Dean trying to be adorable, which actually worked because Roman just had to lean forward and press his lips against his boyfriend’s. 

“You are real cute you know. But I was kinda busy here?”

Dean pouted a little, arms draping over Roman’s shoulders as his hand played with the hair on the nape of Roman’s neck. “Fuck this busy. I want you to get busy with me! ‘m bored. Entertain me.”

Roman tried to stop the giggle that erupted out of him but failed. He leaned into peck at Dean’s lips before asking, “How do you wanna be entertained Baby?”

“Preferably with your dick.” Dean grinned out, one hand reaching down to grope Roman through his pants.

Roman groaned low in his throat, shaking his head and laughing a little as he looked at Dean. “You couldn’t have waited for a little longer?”

Dean shook his head and rocked down in Roman’s lap, deliberately rubbing his ass against Roman’s crotch. “Nope. Want you and want you now. Gave you enough time. ‘s my time now.”

Roman laughed and cupped Dean’s ass in his hands to still his movements. “Bossy little thing you are.” He commented as he pressed his mouth against Dean’s neck. Dean arching into his touch, moaning in satisfaction.

“Fuck yes I am. If its gonna get me your dick, this is how I am gonna operate.”

“You say that like I don’t feed you my dick enough.” Roman snorted.

“Its never enough. You got this lethal weapon you call a dick, I think it should be laying down destruction all the time!” Dean giggled as he tried to get more of Roman’s mouth on his body. Pressing at the head of his bigger boyfriend so he could bite a little deeper into his skin.

Roman couldn’t stop from breaking into a fit of laughter at Dean’s description. He shook his head at Dean and asked, “Why are you like this?”

Dean only smirked cockily, one hand going down to grope Roman through his pants again. “Because I can. Now take me to bed and fuck me.”

Roman groaned and leaned forward to smash his lips against Dean’s. This time kissing him roughly and deeply. Dean moaning into his mouth, grinding down hard on his lap. Roman placed his hands under Dean's ass and got up, Dean wrapping himself around his body so he could be carried to the bed.

Roman dropped Dean down on the mattress, standing before him as he palmed his dick through his pants. “You want this?” Roman asked in a dark voice, eyes looking over Dean who licked at his lips and nodded as his eyes focused on Roman’s crotch.

“Strip.” Roman ordered, and Dean was quick to comply. When he got rid of his clothes, he sat on his knees on the bed. Roman motioned him to come forward. Dean crawled until he had his face in front of Roman’s cloth covered dick. Roman looked down at him and undid his pants, stripping his shirt before tugging his pants down his muscular legs.

“Fuck..” Dean moaned out as his eyes fell on Roman’s dick. Roman’s cock was one of the most stunning Dean had ever laid his eyes on. Huge, thick, simply so perfect. Dean had experienced a lot of dicks in his life but none made him lose his mind like Roman’s did.

“Suck me.” Roman grabbed at Dean’s head and brought his face against his dick. Dean letting out a needy moan as he wrapped his lips around his boyfriend’s dick and started sucking. He looked up at Roman, with a mouth full of dick because he knew how much it got Roman going. Roman groaned as he felt Dean slurping around his cock, making it all wet with his saliva. 

“Spread your legs and arch your back. Wanna see your pretty little ass.” Roman’s voice was hoarse, he let out a low growl when he saw Dean following his order and popping his ass out. He placed his hand on Dean’s back before trailing it down towards his spread ass. Slipping his hand in Dean’s crack and massaging his hole with his fingers.

“Fuck..Fuck Ro..”

“Shhss…Keep sucking.” Roman pulled Dean’s head back over his dick so he could take his cock back in his mouth. He bent a little and watched how Dean was pushing back against his hand, trying to get Roman’s fingers inside him.

Roman’s breath hitched as he felt Dean deep throating him, he cursed loudly as he pulled Dean off of his dick. He looked down at Dean’s swollen lips, glassy eyes looking up at Roman needily. 

“So fucking pretty…My little slut. Fuck…Lay on your back Baby Boy. Let me grab the lube.” Roman was quick in his quest as he grabbed the lube out of his duffel bag before coming back towards the bed.

Roman felt a new rush of arousal hitting him as he looked at the beautiful sight laid out on the huge bed. Dean was on his back, legs spread wide open. He was holding his thighs open with his hands so his hole was exposed.

“Fuck Dean…So beautiful Baby Boy…Such a needy little slut..”

Dean whined as he licked at his lips. “Want you so bad Ro. Please give me your dick.” Dean let go of one of his thigh so he could stroke his own aching cock with his hand. Lust filled eyes looking into Roman’s as he waited.

Roman kneeled on the bed between Dean’s spread legs and replaced Dean’s hands with his own so now he was the one holding Dean wide and open. Roman bent Dean in half, exposing his spread ass and leaned down to lick at his asshole. He moaned at the sweet taste, spitting at the tight muscle before pressing his tongue inside. Dean was moaning desperately under him, begging for some insertion. Roman kept eating him out for few minutes before he grabbed the lube and slicked his fingers. He pushed two digits against Dean’s hole, moaning when Dean’s pucker fluttered in need. He started finger fucking Dean hard, making sure he was slick enough as he poured more lube on Dean’s stuffed hole.

“Fuck…’m ready Ro…Please…Want your dick…”

Roman pressed his lips against Dean’s leg, licking the sweet taste of his lover. He pulled his fingers out and maneuvered Dean on his hands and knees. He stroked his own thick shaft for a couple of seconds before he was pushing inside Dean’s tight ass. Dean moaned happily at being filled by his lover’s cock.

“So fucking tight…Fuck I love your ass..” Roman’s eyes rolled up in his head, the tight heat felt so fucking good on his dick. He started moving slowly at first, but soon picked up the pace when he felt Dean moving against him.

“Feels good Baby Boy? Having my dick inside your greedy little ass? Fuck I can never get enough of you…Look so good swallowing my dick..” Roman moaned out, watching how his dick slipped in and out of Dean’s hole.

“Yes…Fuck feel so full…Please..Ro..Fuck…” Dean whined out as he pushed desperately against Roman’s cock. Roman fucked him slow for a couple of seconds before he increased his pace and started drilling Dean into the mattress. Dean’s moans becoming so loud and needy, urging Roman to go harder.

“Please…touch me Ro…” Dean panted, trying to look back at Roman with pleading eyes. Roman reached under and grabbed Dean’s dick. He stroked the thick shaft in his hand as he continued to fuck roughly into Dean’s ass. Soon they both felt their orgasms hitting and Roman spilled deep inside Dean’s heat. Dean painting Roman’s hands and the bedsheets under him with his own seeds. They both laid there in the heap of their own mess.

“Mmm…Now I can sleep happy.” Dean commented humorously when he caught his breath again.

Roman smiled amusingly besides him, brushing his sweaty hair out of his face as he reached down with his other hand to slap at Dean’s ass. “Good. Now I can go back to my work.”

Dean suddenly dragged himself over Roman and trapped him under his body. “NO. I need my cuddle bear. You are staying right here and ‘m gonna sleep on you so you don’t leave me alone.”

Roman giggled when he felt Dean snuggling into his chest and holding onto him like a monkey. He shook his head and petted Dean’s head as he whispered, “Whatever my baby wants.” Soon he was joining Dean into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
